


Resilient you are

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luke is like a background character, Massage, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is tired, the exercise taking its toll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resilient you are

Rey thought the ache she used to feel in her legs after days of scavenging without a break, had stopped bothering her years ago, but the training with Luke Skywalker brought the dull throbbing in her thighs to the forefront of her mind. Even constant rubbing and stretching did not get rid of the ache.

When she go back to the rebel base, her body looked the same as before, but to her felt infinitely better, more flexible but tougher. Luke had instructed her to follow a strict training regime to keep her body in top Jedi condition, and this just prolonged the pain in her legs.

One afternoon FInn noticed the funny way she was walking,

"Rey, your legs. Are they okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just all the exercise. I’m used to it by now" she said behind a grimace.

"Well, I know a great way to get rid of the pain, a First Order approved method" He winked sarcastically at mention of his former employers. "I'm only kidding-ish, all us troopers back in training learnt a great way to dull the ache"

And that's how Rey ended up in nothing but her underclothes, spread belly down on Finn's bed as he worked his smooth hands up and down her legs, rubbing the pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a slightly dirtier original ending, but I decided to keep it soft and GA rated. I may post the dirtier ending if anyone requests it. 
> 
> Title comes from Alanis Morissettes UR


End file.
